1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lifting device, and more specifically to a moving and carrying device for use with a strap which is secured to an article or other object to be moved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices and methods are set forth in the prior art to easily and simply provide an apparatus which readily and easily attaches to an article to be moved.
One such attempt has been a carrying and tightening device which utilized a pair of belts wrapped around the article to be moved. A first end of each of the belts is secured to the interior of a housing and the other end is secured to a portion of a shaft which has a ratchet wheel secured to it and a pawl secured to one end of the housing being in engagement with the ratchet wheel such that when the shaft is rotated, the tension on each of the belts is increased thereby gripping the article to be moved.
In another attempt a handle secured to a base plate with a pair of upstanding end plates and a pair of parallel slots adjacent the end plates such that when the article is lifted by the handle, the handle engages a belt which runs through the parallel slots at each adjacent upstanding plate and tensions the belt thereby tightening the straps around the articles to be carried.
In another attempt a device for binding and for facilitating the transportation of an elongated object, such as split logs, comprised a rigid elongated spacer member and an elongated flexible cord. The flexible cord is secured to the spacer member and wrapped around the objects to be carried, then secured to the spacer member.
In a another device a sling assembly utilizes a particular choker member which serves to cinch the belt-type sling around the load.
Another prior art reference describes a packing device for supporting a plurality of boxes in a unitized pack. This device utilizes a loop which enables the pack to be lifted by an attaching hook of a crane or the like. The packages placed on this device are held in place by suitable strapping tied around the packages to retain them on the support members of the lifting device of this invention.
It is noted that the strapping may be of steel wire, plastic strands, tape or other materials which are used to draw the boxes tightly together so as to create friction on their adjacent sides and prevent them from shifting.
Another prior art reference describes a strap lift loading system by which a strapped load can be lifted from a position by a strap lift device over the load and horizontally slewing load lifting arms through the upper lifting strap and lifting the load by the strap. This device utilizes a previously strapped load.
Another prior art reference utilizes a carton carrier which includes a flat base upon which the article to be moved is placed. The device is described as a pair of traverse straps being spaced apart and attached to the base and an elongated handle fixedly attached to the one traverse strap and removably securable to the other traverse strap. In a further embodiment of the invention longitudinal straps are also used to securably contain the article to be carried on the support base.
Another prior art reference describes an apparatus for handling cargo utilizing flexible support straps. The device embraces a frame apparatus in combination with a cargo strap which holds the cargo immediately below a suspension frame free of any lower pallet or the like.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a substantial contribution to the advancement over the moving and carrying art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article carrier which is readily attachable to a strap which is secured to an article, crate, or the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article carrier which increases its gripping power on a strap as the handle is tensioned.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article carrier which is easily attachable to an article which has a strap secured thereto to enable a person, a cargo crane, a forklift or the like to easily grasp the article carrier and if of sufficient strength, to carry the article.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article carrier which is easily attachable to an article which has a strap secured thereto to enable a person, a cargo crane, a forklift or the like to easily grasp the article carrier and if of sufficient strength, to pull the article.
Another object of this invention is to provide an article carrier which does not slide or slip relative the strap it is secured to.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.